


Defeat

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, i need to write longer things, kind of a sickfic but not really, like an au of my own au, no romantic relations intended buut, read as you wish, the ones w duncan are kinda like aus too, where duncan travels w al instead of noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Defeat isn't an option...but sometimes it's chosen
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan
Series: Pokèing Drama [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 4





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO STOP WRITING FOR ALEJANDRO OMGGGG

Defeat isn't taken likely, not in Alejandro's family. You lose, you pay up; a rematch, or a few dollars, you choose. But no defeat — defeat is weak, dumb, pathetic. No one can accept defeat.

Flames flare in front of him and cut off in tiny embers. " _Fletch!"_

He blinks, digs his palms in his burning eyes.

_I can't lose; I **can't.**_

He ignores the sweat on his forehead, the shivers on his back. He _can't_ accept defeat. He has to keep going. He _won't_ lose!

When he faints, strong arms and red wings are there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> some1 tell me how to write longer things


End file.
